Meyerium
| saurian_name = Moøohaim (Mø) /'müō•hām/ | systematic_name = Untripentium (Utp) /'ün•trī•pen•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Meyerium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Arrhenium | right_element = Cavendishium | particles = 504 | atomic_mass = 372.0840 , 617.8599 yg | atomic_radius = 159 , 1.59 | covalent_radius = 175 pm, 1.75 Å | vander_waals = 176 pm, 1.76 Å | nucleons = 369 (135 }}, 234 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.57 | half-life = 10.686 min | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 135-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 41, 22, 8, 4 | oxistates = +3, +4, +5 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.35 | ion_energy = 646.8 , 6.703 | electron_affinity = −120.0 kJ/mol, −1.243 eV | molar_mass = 372.084 / | molar_volume = 69.951 cm /mol | density = 5.319 }} | atom_density = 1.62 g 8.61 cm | atom_separation = 488 pm, 4.88 Å | speed_sound = 2338 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Turquoish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 920.45 , 1656.80 647.30 , 1197.13 | boiling_point = 1720.23 K, 3096.42°R 1447.08°C, 2636.75°F | liquid_range = 799.79 , 1439.62 | liquid_ratio = 1.87 | triple_point = 920.45 K, 1656.82°R 647.30°C, 1197.15°F @ 1.4940 , 0.011206 | critical_point = 3772.95 K, 6791.31°R 3499.80°C, 6331.64°F @ 64.5721 , 637.279 | heat_fusion = 9.842 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 165.884 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05797 /(g• ), 0.10435 J/(g• ) 21.571 /(mol• ), 38.827 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 5.48 Absolute: 1.84 | atom_abund = 3.87 }} Meyerium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the My and 135. Meyerium was named in honor of (1830–1895), who helped to draw the first periodic table of the elements in 1869. This element is known in the scientific literature as untripentium (Utp) or simply element 135. Meyerium is the fifteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Meyerium contains 369 s that make up the (135 s, 234 s) as well as 135 s in the surrounding the nucleus. The expects that meyerium should have 15 electrons in the g-orbital, but there is only nine due to smearing of the orbitals between g-, f-, d-, and p-orbitals. The f-orbital contains four electrons while p-orbital contains two. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , meyerium has no s. The longest-lived is My with a (t½) of 10.7 minutes. It undergoes , splitting into two lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : My → + + 28 n The second longest-lived isotope, My, has a fission half-life of 2.79 minutes. The rest have half-lives of less than 30 seconds. Meyerium has s, the longest is My with a half-life of 2.3 seconds, mainly undergoing fission while sometimes undergoing . Chemical properties and compounds Based on its electronegativity and ionization energy, meyerium is sort of reactive. It tarnishes slowly in the air and dissolves readily in water to form a base. Ions of meyerium are My , My , My , with My is the most stable, though in s, My is the least stable. Meyerium(V) oxide (My O ) is a dark green crystalline solid, and meyerium hydroxide (My(OH) ) is a purple solution. Meyerium pentafluoride (MyF ) is a peach ionic solid, meyerium pentachloride (MyCl ) is a pink ionic solid, meyerium pentabromide (MyBr ) is a tan crystalline solid, and meyerium pentaiodide (MyI ) is a yellow crystalline solid. Meyerium can also form trihalides and tetrahalides using less common oxidation states as well as sesquioxide and dioxide. Meyerium sesquisulfide (My S ) is a reddish brown (maroon) powder forms when meyerium reacts with or . Meyerium(IV) carbide (MyC) is a gray solid forms when meyerium reacts with burning . Organomeyerium is an of meyerium. Some examples include trimethylmeyerium ((CH ) My), meyerocene diiodide ((C H ) MyI ), and meyerose (C H My ). Physical properties Meyerium is a turquoish gray metal with a density of 5.32 g/cm and molar volume of 70 cm /mol. It forms with the average atomic separation of 495 pm. In one cubic centimeter of meyerium, there are 8.6 sextillion atoms. The sound travels through the thin rod of metal at 2338 m/s. Like most elements, meyerium is , meaning this metal is attracted by externally applied magnetic field. Solid meyerium melts to a liquid at 1657°R (647°C), absorbing 10 kJ/mol in the process, and then to gas at 3096°R (1447°C), aborbing 166 kJ/mol. So its liquid state spans a range of 1440°R (800°C). Occurrence It is almost certain that chadwickium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its very short lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of meyerium in the universe by mass is 5.48 , which amounts to 1.84 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of meyerium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, My. : + + 38 n → My : + + 36 n → My Category:Lavoisides